


Answering Unanswered Questions

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: A late-night game between Sam and Cas under the stars.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Answering Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing warm-up for me which is why it's so brief.

The fire's crackle along with the chirps from crickets soothed the two hunters who were staring up at the stars. It wasn't often they could do this, so when the opportunity came, they took it. 

The only thing interrupting the sound of nature were the voices of the hunters. They were talking at a volume for only their ears, 

"Blue or red?" While the voice still held a gravely sound, the tone was calm and curious. 

A beat wasn't missed, "Blue." 

A small smile was held onto Castiel's face as he continued on, "Pizza or burgers?"

Sam had raised an eyebrow at this one but answered just a quickly as before. "Pizza."

Castiel was hesitant to ask this question but went on, this was the most honest game between the two. 

"Lawyer or hunter?"

"Hunter." Sam didn't bat an eye at the question, the lawyer dream felt like a lifetime ago. This was where he wanted to be. 

"Do you love me?" Castiel expected silence or a flat no. Castiel has let the Winchesters know he loves them, but they've never said it themselves. 

"Yes." Sam had let a fondness in his voice carry out in his answer. 

Castiel could feel his heartbeat as he knew what question to ask next. It was now or never. 

"Date me or stay friends?" Castiel wanted to glance at Sam but couldn't. He would just have to await his answer. 

"Date you." Sam had paused for a second but it was because he couldn't believe it. Castiel had asked the best question he could ask. 

A moment of silence carried through before Castiel broke it, "Really?" They both were processing what this meant. When it finally sunk in Castiel needed clarification. 

"Yes, really," Sam answered with a smile while reaching out to hold Castiel's hand. Castiel helped him and they both held smiles but didn't look at each other just quite yet. 

It was enough to know, instead, Sam spoke up to continue on their game. 

"Lilies or dahlias?"

"Dahlias." 


End file.
